50 days with Klaine
by Narcla
Summary: Es una serie de viñetas ubicada en el año 2015. Ambos viven junto con Rachel en New York y la historia son relatos de días al azar que tienen como centro de atención a Kurt y Blaine.


50 days with Klaine

Introducción:

Nos encontramos en el año 2015. Blaine, Kurt y Rachel viven en un apartamento en New York. Suelen tener algunas audiciones pero nada de importancia mayor. Finn sigue buscando su vocación, asiste a una facultad en Ohio ya que no pudo encontrar una en New York adecuada para él. Aún así él y Rachel siguen juntos y enamorados como siempre, Finn suele visitarla.

Este fic es una historia de viñetas, esto significa que los capítulos no tienen siempre la misma problemática, las viñetas implica que es una serie de "momentos" que en la mayoría de las veces no tienen relación entre sí por lo que podes leer capítulos salteados y aún así entender la historia.

Día 1 – 01/01/2015 12:01 am

Las copas todavía chocando entre ellas en festejo del nuevo año. La alegría se veía reflejada en las sonrisas de todos los integrante de la mesa, todos menos uno. Kurt aislado en una esquina estaba pendiente de que su teléfono celular se quedará sin señal, ignorando completamente la celebración a metros de distancia.

El mensaje obviamente lo tenía escrito desde las 10:30, esperando que se cumpla la hora mágica para enviarlo. Se atrasó un poco pero aún así a las 12:02 am el celular de Blaine y Kurt sonaron simultáneamente.

-Celular de Blaine-

Blaine, no se como expresar

Todo lo que siento por ti

sin gastar por lo menos

$60 en mensajes pero

voy a intentarlo.

Sos una de las cosas más

lindas que alguna vez

llegaron a mi vida. No

tengo idea como haces

para hacerme tan feliz

con solo sonreír. Sos mi

sol en el día y mi luna

por la noche. Te amo

con toda mi alma y no

dudes que alguna vez voy

a dejar de hacerlo. Me

haces sentir tan especial

que estamos juntos precioso

mío y quiero que sepas

que vos también sos para mí

una de las personas más

importantes en mi vida.

No puedo dejar de pensar

en vos en un solo momento

del día y espero que estemos

juntos para siempre porque

no sé que haría sin vos.

Te amo, ahora y para siempre,

tu Kurt

* * *

><p>-Celular de Kurt-<p>

Kurt:

Antes que nada feliz

año nuevo, espero que la

estés pasando increíble

con tu familia y tus seres

queridos. Te extraño mucho,

quisiera que estuviéramos

juntos ahora mismo, pero hay

dos cosas que me ayudan a

soportarlo.

1 es que nos veremos en unas 5

horas cuando la fiesta termine

y estemos en casa.

La segunda es todas las nuevas

cosas que vamos a vivir en este

año, no creo que haya mejor

forma de empezarlo que

recostados en nuestro sofá, en

NUESTRA casa, "viendo" una

película mala a las 6 de la mañana,

con todas nuestras ropas

desarregladas y el gel de cabello

endurecido. Planeando hasta la

mañana siguiente todas las metas

que tendremos como pareja este

nuevo año.

Aunque seré feliz solo con

cumplir una de ellas, pasar

el resto de nuestras vidas

juntos, amándonos como el

primer día.

Te amo Kurt no lo olvides.

Feliz año nuevo amor.

* * *

><p>Al leer el mensaje a Kurt inmediatamente se le infló el pecho. Estaba tan seguro del amor que sentía que lo consideraba injusto para las personas que pasa su vida buscando lo que él tiene. En lo que él se recuperaba del procesamiento del mensaje y lo releía su teléfono vibra.<p>

-Celular de Kurt-

No creó que hayas

gastado menos de $60 :P

Te amo

Rió levemente pensando cuanto amaba su elocuencia, su sentido del humor, por Dios amaba absolutamente TODO de ese hombre. Por eso no dudo en contestar el mensaje.

* * *

><p>-Celular de Blaine-<p>

Yo también te amo lindo.

Yo también te extraño demasiado

Yo también quiero estar con vos a las 6 de la mañana tirado con la cara destruida y decirnos cuantos nos amamos en persona

Feliz año nuevo por cierto.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer este delirio de media noche Lo voy a continuar lo antes posible, seguramente en la semana. Sepan que los días no van 1, 2, 3, van salteados :P<p>

Criticas, halagos, tomatazos, todo bien recibido


End file.
